Erase the Establishment
by PizzaCatDavid
Summary: Mike's son, Ty and Gary Fan are on their way to find out about the Sister Location in England. An establishment that has rotted away and destroy it's connections with John and Guy Kanes. But...all is not well at this place. A spin-off from the "Interview" Series
1. TEASER

**NOTES: This is just a teaser.**

It's strange, isn't it?

No matter how we are created, we are put here for a reason.

My reason was to sing to the children. My reason, was to make children smile when I gave them ice cream…and my friends also gave joy to them as well…

But Ballora grew hatred…

We…are no longer wanted…we…were abandoned, left to rot here.

Our creators…are dead. Yes, we know…we watched on the news, we updated ourselves with the current events. Mike is a hero…but…still, we mourn. How…? How is this possible to have feelings of sadness…of hatred…when we are just wires?

We know that Mike's son is coming here…

All I want to do is sing again…but my friends want to kill them, for what they did. I'll…try and help those that are coming here but I want answers myself. They want to…erase this establishment…erase any connections involving our creator…

…maybe, I was created to show that there is good in some of us.

Some…


	2. Chapter 1

**Erase the Establishment**

 **NOTES: This is a Spin-off sort of sequel to the "Interview" Series.**

 **I do NOT own the characters, except for a few. Other than the most of them belong to Scott.**

 **Most likely this story will be M-Rated later.**

 **Best to read from the first Interview Story, otherwise I'll try to explain everything the best I can to new comers.**

 **Please ignore the lore from the games, the timeline is completely different.**

 **This chapter will contain some swearing.**

OCTOBER 2017

ENGLAND. A TOWN CALLED…ARLESEY.

England never had the best of weathers and tonight was no different. The rain was pouring down, more than enough to make the puddles become small pools…the sky would thunder every so often, followed by a flash that would brighten up it's surroundings for a few quick seconds.

A dark van had pulled up to a building, the lights and engine turned off and two men climbed out of it. Both zipping up their florescent jackets to protect themselves from the rain. The man from the passenger seat turned on a touch, while the driver quickly went to the back of the van and opened its doors, pulling out a large tool box and then locking the back.

 **MAN 1:** Jesus, it's pissing it down.

 **MAN 2:** Right, let's go. This way.

The two men ran to a building that they had parked in front of…the front door was locked, or in this case, barricade. The lighting flashed across the skies but illuminated the building, exposing the worn out, rusted logo: Baby Circus Pizza World.

The two men went around the building to a side door, obliviously locked. The man holding the tools set them down for a second to search for the keys in this pockets, while the other shined the torch on him to get a better look.

 **MAN 1:** Come on, I'm getting soaked.

 **MAN 2:** Alright, hold your horses.

Eventually, the keys were found and the man unlocked the door, while the other stepped in…the second man picked up the tool box and followed.

While inside the first man with the torch was looking around the walls, trying to find a switch to get rid of the dark. Not far from the door, he had found the fuse box, he shone the tourch to read the markings, muttering what was in front of him.

 **MAN 1:** Uh, Funtime Freddy, Circus Gallery…Ballora…

 **MAN 2:** Switch them all on. We'll need all the light we can get.

 **MAN 1:** Okay…( _Flips the switch on all rooms_ ) There we go…

The building seemed to rumble at first as the electricity was groaning around the rooms, some bulbs popped and sparked but still enough light to see where the gentlemen were going. The generator sounded like it was struggling at first and then becoming at ease…the place had been closed down and untouched for nearly four years.

As the lights worked, the appearance didn't seem that bad, a few things with webs over them and dust but the building looked to be pretty normal, if a little steam punk looking. The first man turned his torch off…and saw a sign leading to the rooms they needed to go…and a lift.

 **MAN 1:** Okay. ( _Turns to the other man_ ) After you, Mike.

 **MIKE:** Don't be scared now, Sam.

 **SAM:** I'm not.

 **MIKE:** Shaking in your boots.

 **SAM:** Piss off, let's just get this done, okay?!

There weren't many rooms on this floor. Aside from a massive stage, which was a big diner also and the doors locked. A few arcade machines, a ball pool area, basically anything typical you would find in a children's entertaining restaurant, it had it…but this wasn't in the interest of these two men. They were here for something else.

The short walk down the corridor lead to a strange looking lift…they inspected it at first and it seemed okay, the lights were on and ready to be used.

 **SAM:** Can't we take the stairs?

 **MIKE:** I'm afraid where we want to go, this is the only way down.

 **SAM:** ( _Sigh_ ) I hate lifts…

 **MIKE:** You can stay up here if you want.

 **SAM:** Don't worry, I'll come. Just…don't wanna be in here for long.

 **MIKE:** It's just a couple minutes.

 **SAM:** Stupid design though, isn't it? The only way down is a lift. No stairs. What happens if there was a fire.

 **MIKE:** ( _Walks in the lift_ ) I don't think this place was designed for a quick getaway.

 **SAM:** There's something wrong about this…

 **MIKE:** Look, in and out but we can't do that if you're just standing there like an idiot. Get in, the quicker we do this, the quicker we can leave.

Sam nodded and stepped into the lift. Mike then pressed the button for the workshop, maintenance room. The lift shuddered at first…but then it moved slowly and smoothly descended.

Mike leaned against the oddly shaped wall, while Sam looked around, eyeing every light that flashed and the annoying fan producing it's spinning shadow, sometimes making the small room dark and flashing vision. Just then a strange yellow monitor, with cartoon-like eyes popped from the walls, almost knocking sam out and startled him…the moniter produced a touch screen but the screen was shaking and static looking keypad, only just readable. Then a CPU voice boomed in the room.

 **CPU:** Hello, there and welcome to-

Mike then pressed a button to mute the somewhat cheerful voice.

 **MIKE:** We won't be needing that.

 **SAM:** Who was that?

 **MIKE:** Just some automatic greeting. It's used for first timers apparently. Like I said, we won't be needing.

 **SAM:** Huh, for a place that's been shut down for a few years it really is quite advanced.

 **MIKE:** Indeed.

The lift still carried on descending. Mike just yawned…but Sam was getting more nervous the longer they stayed in the lift. Mike noticed this a chuckled a little.

 **MIKE:** Don't worry, mate, not long now.

 **SAM:** I know. Just talk to me, it'll get my mind off it.

 **MIKE:** Okay. What d'ya want to talk about?

 **SAM:** Maybe you can explain to me why we're here? This place is off limits, isn't it?

 **MIKE:** Yes, it is. Well, short story…we're here to receive something, something that could make us rich.

 **SAM:** Rich, eh?

 **MIKE:** Yeah, rich. There are some animatronics here that have an advance chip, this chip could be worth hundreds of thousands if sold to the right buyer. Bonus would be we could sell the outer bodies to, oh I dunno, children's parties perhaps...again, to the right buyer, of course. This place has had it, so why not take advantage. No one owns this building anymore.

 **SAM:** An unowned restaurant. Surely, it's under someone's name.

 **MIKE:** ( _Bits his lip_ ) Have you heard of…John Kanes?

 **SAM:** Uh…yeah, wasn't he the guy who killed some children in America…?

 **MIKE:** Stuffed! He stuffed children into animatronics. Anyway, he invented the characters of Freddy Fazbear, Chica, you know, etc etc…but they were stolen off him from the owner of Freddy Fazbear…well, that's where the stupid name came from, anyway…after he killed the children, he went on the run…he wasn't heard from for ages and the bastard got away with it, eventually he came here, to England and set up his own restaurant, bear in mind this was opened in early 2014.

 **SAM:** Not long ago then…

 **MIKE:** No but he was funded by Peter Plush, the owner of FNAF news, he was amazed by the creations that John made and wanted to open up this restaurant. He created new animatronics…human looking ones and maybe the odd copy of Fazbears but he created these chips that were so advanced that they could interact with people. He was a smart man but had…issues.

 **SAM:** The joy of creation bullshit, yeah I read about that.

 **MIKE:** Anyway, before he could come back here, he went back to America…getting a job as a Night Porter, trying to cover up his shit he did all those years ago. Of course, he got away with it…until Mike Schmidt uncovered the truth.

 **SAM:** Yeah, that's right.

 **MIKE:** After John Kanes died, it was passed onto his two sons, Daniel and Guy…of course, they died as well.

 **SAM:** Oh man…

 **MIKE:** Only Guy came here, still being funded by Peter Plush. God knows why.

 **SAM:** So, if this Peter chap is funding this place, then surely it's under his name?

 **MIKE:** ( _Nods_ ) Yeah…but guess what? He's dead as well…

 **SAM:** ( _Shudders_ ) Jesus…it seems anyone associated with Freddy's or even this…sister location, I guess, is cursed…?

 **MIKE:** ( _Chuckles_ ) Seems like it.

 **SAM:** So what the hell are we doing here?

 **MIKE:** In and out. That's all, mate, that's all.

Mike then opens up his tool box and pulls out a labeller maker out and starts to write his name. It then prints his name out and then sticks it on the weird looking yellow monitor. Sam looks at him oddly as Mike notices this.

 **MIKE:** Just imprinting my name on it.

 **SAM:** You're weird. This place is weird. ( _Sighs again_ ) Just want to get out of here now…

 **MIKE:** Just relax, okay, Sam…I mean, come on, what can go wrong?

…

 **NOTES: Okay, that's it for now. Not sure when I'll update again but hopefully sometime next week.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Erase the Establishment**

A few weeks later.

Fan opened the door and walked in the room. It was everything he'd expect in a hotel room; He had a double sized bed, bedside lamp with room phone, a well polished desk with another small lamp on it, a cupboard, a decent sized TV screen and an suite room with bath and shower. The room was quite modern but he wasn't that worried so long as the bed was comfortable and the room was pretty big. He looked round the room and was please what he got…he had noticed his luggage was neatly piled next to the bed and a huge leather covered case, about his size standing near him. He closed the door and was about to walk over to the case, when he heard a knock on the door. He wasn't expecting anybody, so he crept to the door and looked through the peep-hole and saw a porter, wearing a simple white shirt and black tie. Fan figured this man was harmless and decided to open the door…the porter smiled back at him.

 **PORTER:** ( _British accent_ ) Everything okay, sir?

 **FAN:** Yeah, it seems like I got my luggage, everything's here.

 **PORTER:** Is the room to your liking, sir?

 **FAN:** It's perfect, thank you. ( _Fan goes into his pocket and pulls out a twenty note_ ) I have everything I need.

 **PORTER:** ( _Kindly accepts the money_ ) Thank you, sir. That's very kind. Is there anything else I can do for you?

 **FAN:** No, that's it thanks. I'm gonna get some sleep, I think. Feeling a bit jet-lagged…

 **PORTER:** Understand, sir. If you need anything, just dial zero to get to the front desk.

 **FAN:** That's great. Thanks.

 **PORTER:** Have a good day, sir.

The porter turns and walks down the long hallway. Fan watches him for a few seconds before closing the door. He sighs and puts the chain on the door. He then goes over to the large leather covered case and opens the two locks, it opens like a door and inside was Ty, the young animatronic and the son of Mike Schmidt.

 **FAN:** You can come out now. It's clear.

 **TY:** Thank God…

Ty climbs out as if it's the first time he had ever walked. He stretches his joints, twisting some of them before shaking off from his cramped space.

 **TY:** Couldn't get me here any other way, eh?

 **FAN:** This was the only way. Considering you are last of what Mike Schmidt has left, I couldn't risk your safety…

 **TY:** Or the public knowing I exist.

 **FAN:** I'm sorry but-

 **TY:** I thought you wanted my dad to expose who he was. I thought the whole point was to show the world that we are real.

 **FAN:** ( _Sighs_ ) Your dad was human once…you're pretty much a walking miracle. Yes, some people know that animatronics are alive but…not everybody would understand. You are the last of…the Freddy legacy, though more from Mike…

 **TY:** Except for this establishment we're here for…

 **FAN:** Yeah…and that.

Ty sighs a little but looks around the room, pretty impressed with the room.

 **TY:** I must say, this beats the cabin in the woods. ( _Briefly looks out the window_ ) And so here we are, little old England. Weathers a bit crap…

 **FAN:** That's the last thing on our minds.

 **TY:** Yes, it is. So…this establishment. What do we know, except for the fact it was owned by John Kanes, then passed down to Guy, in which Peter Plush funded it for a while…?

 **FAN:** The only update I've got is that two men have gone missing.

 **TY:** Annnd what has that got to do with the restaurant?

 **FAN:** A lot, actually. The last time these men were last seen was entering the restaurant and…they never came out.

 **TY:** That is a little weird.

 **FAN:** Well, we've had worse.

 **TY:** Do you think…that…there are more of…( _Sighs_ )…well, something like me?

 **FAN:** I'll be honest, it wouldn't surprise. I have a list of names of the animatronics unfortunately I have no pictures of them. These things haven't been seen from the surface, if they exist of course. Nevertheless, what we're about to do is simple. Destroy the place and make sure the legacy of the Kanes is dead and buried.

 **TY:** ( _Smiles_ ) Erase the establishment.

 **FAN:** Exactly.

 **TY:** Only one problem with that though, isn't there…?

 **FAN:** What's that then?

 **TY:** Me. I'm a part of that…legacy.

 **FAN:** No. Listen to me Ty, you are not a part of the Kanes. You were created by Mike and Chica. The loveliest people I've ever met. Don't ever think you are a part of the Kanes because you're not. Not even close. You're a Schmidt…remember that.

 **TY:** ( _Nods_ ) Yeah, I know…

 **FAN:** Look, for now, let's just get some rest. We'll search the building tomorrow and burn it to the ground.

 **TY:** Sounds like a plan.

It was roughly an hour before Fan got straight to bed to catch up on some sleep, the long flight to England really drained him. The bed was so comfy that it didn't take long for him to dose off. Ty, meanwhile, wasn't one to get any sleep…all he could think about was getting the job done. He looked out the window, watching the rain droplets smacking into the window and dripping down it. He was warned by his father that too much water could kill him, possibly short circuit him…he heard the story about something similar that happened to Foxy, one of Mike's friends. It wasn't a pretty sight at the time.

Other than the job in hand…he started to miss his mum and dad. He could only remember so much, so little joy he spent with them but at least it was something…happy.

Other than the memory that plays back in his mind over and over again.

The memory from Freddy's Adventure World:

 ** _PLUSH:_** _Yes, well. Like I said, we'll find the answers I'm sure. Let me give you a brief tour and we'll meet up with Fan._

 ** _MIKE:_** _(_ _Sighs_ _) Okay…_

 ** _TY:_** _Does this mean we get to go on the rides now._

 ** _CHICA:_** _Yes, sweetie._

 ** _TY:_** _YAY!_

 _They were about to leave, Plush opened the door and Ty ran out first excited._

 ** _CHICA:_** _Don't go too far sweetie…wait for us._

 _Plush held the door open for Chica and kindly thanked him. Mike was next to leave but then he stopped in his tracks…he didn't move any further. Mike felt a huge weight hover over him…he tried moving but he started to struggle, it felt like his feet were trapped in harden concrete._

 ** _PLUSH:_** _Are you coming, Mr Schmidt?_

 ** _MIKE:_** _(_ _Tries to move_ _) I…I…can't move…_

 ** _PLUSH:_** _Pardon?_

 ** _MIKE:_** _I…can't…m-move. I'm stuck…_

 ** _PLUSH:_** _Stuck? Are you…?_

 _Just then Mike's eye disappeared…and felt a strange sensation around him…he went down on his knees and held his head with his hands and shaking, he started to scream as if in pain._

 ** _PLUSH:_** _Oh God…n-not again…?_

 _Chica turned around to see what the noise was. Her eyes were raised when she saw Mike in his position. Mike then suddenly stopped screaming and his eyes were soulless black, with a hint of white dots…he growled at Plush, snarling at him and roaring in a distorted scream, showing his sharp fangs…one like a black panther._

 ** _CHICA:_** _M-Mikey…?_

 ** _PLUSH:_** _Ms Chica, you must leave-_

 _In a flash, Mike stood up and rushed to the door, grabbing Plush and chucking him across the room. Plush yelp and moaned as he skidded on the harden floor. Chica screamed Mike's name and was about to run towards the door but Mike slammed it, almost in Chica's face and locked the door. Chica was banging the door from the other side. Mike growled evilly and turned to Plush, who was rubbing his head, slowly getting up…Mike didn't give him the chance and rushed to him, picking Plush up with ease with one hand and lifting him off the floor…legs dangling in a struggle. Plush panicked looking into Mike's soulless eyes…Plush tried to get off Mike's grip but it was no use, meanwhile Chica was shouting and still banging from the other side of the door._

 ** _PLUSH:_** _Mr…Mr Schmidt…t-this isn't you…_

 ** _MIKE:_** _(_ _Smiles_ _) It's me…_

 ** _PLUSH:_** _No! You've got to stop this!_

 ** _MIKE:_** _(_ _Smile goes slightly_ _) I…I c-can't…_

 ** _PLUSH:_** _You must snap out of it! Please!_

 ** _MIKE:_** _K-Kill you- H-Help me- Die!_

 ** _PLUSH:_** _Mr Schmidt, whatever is doing this…you…you must…t-take control!_

 ** _MIKE:_** _(_ _The evil smile comes back_ _) I am in control!_

 _Mike then swings Plush onto a works bench, slamming him hard onto the table…Plush tries to escape but Mike's grip is to strong…Mike then grabs Plush's cheeks squeezing tightly, Plush screams in pain…Mike carries on squeezing and Plush's jaw cracks, breaking the jaw and twisting the teeth out of the gums…blood bursts from Plush's mouth and his screaming was drowned out from the flowing blood…Mike then slammed Plush's head on the table, making the poor man weaker and the pain becoming to overpowering for him…Plush pathetically tries to push Mike away but it was a poor attempt…Chica's screaming gets louder and louder, banging the door even more as she can hear Plush's screams of pain…_

 _Mike started to laugh._

 ** _MIKE:_** _This is…the end!_

 _Mike grabbed Plush's head with both hands and his thumbs made their way to Plush's eyes and with no hesitation pushed both his big thick thumbs into Plush's eyes, easily pushing the eyes further into their sockets before bursting through the pupil and right into the macula, the middle of the eye…quickly bursting out watered down black liquid soon mixing in with blood…Plush's screams even more, his vocals becoming bubbled through the flowing blood in his throat…Plush's body thrusted violently trying to stop Mike but it was no use…Mike then cracked both the eye sockets, making it bigger and more easier for the blood to flow out…Plush's face was literally covered his blood and some squirted over Mike…and then his screams were becoming faint and his body slowly dying…until he twitched a couple of times…Mike made one more forceful push and cracked Plush's skull…Plush's body stopped moving and then became silent…his limp lifeless body moved no more, aside from a small twitch from one of his hands but this was nothing more than a spasm…Plush was no more… Mike chuckled at his actions and proud of what he did…Just then the door was smashed opened as Chica used all her strength and force, almost tumbling in the room…she gasped at the sight of what Mike had done…_

 ** _CHICA:_** _(_ _Scared_ _) Oh my God, Mike…w-what have you done…?_

 _Mike slowly turned his head towards Chica, his smile was wide as Plush's blood dripped off him…he looked directly at Chica, his back still facing her._

 ** _MIKE:_** _I-I'm…heeeere to…e-ennn-end it all!_

 ** _CHICA:_** _Mike! Mikey, this isn't you!_

 ** _MIKE:_** _I'm the real deal…you whore!_

 ** _CHICA:_** _(_ _Starts crying_ _) N-No…y-you're not…this isn't you! THIS ISN'T YOU!_

 _Before Chica could talk some more, Mike was quicker than the sound of light and pushed Chica to the ground before she went flying and landing hard. She whimpered but Mike climbed on top of her, using all his weight so she couldn't move, even though she tried to struggle…Mike then grabbed Chica's neck, choking her…she tried to pull his hand away but he was far too strong._

 ** _CHICA:_** _(_ _Crying_ _) M-Mike…p-please…_

 ** _MIKE:_** _I don't know why I fell in love with you! You're just a chicken whore! Slut! I was a fool to love you! You ugly fucking duckling! WHORE! SLUT! BITCH!_

 ** _CHICA:_** _They…a-are not your words…_

 ** _MIKE:_** _Yes, they are!_

 ** _CHICA:_** _My…Mikey wouldn't never say things like that…_

 ** _MIKE:_** _That's because it's all been fake. I…never…loved…you!_

 ** _CHICA:_** _(_ _Whimpering_ _) Mikey…hear my words…if y-your there…(_ _Mike tightens his grip_ _) I…ugh…I-I …I love you…(_ _Mike seems to back up a little_ _) I love you, Mikey! We h-have a son together…a s-son…! (_ _Mike grits his teeth with determination fighting off his body control_ _) A child w-we made…me and you…our l-love…our love, our togetherness…m-made a c-child…me and you…(_ _Mike loosens his grip even more_ _) You inside me…our passionate love…together forever and always, Mikey…I love you…_

 ** _MIKE:_** _Chica…I….I…_

 ** _CHICA:_** _Mikey…fight it…I believe in you…I love you, Mikey._

 _But his evil smile came back._

 ** _MIKE:_** _Fuck you!_

 _Mike then quickly grabbed her arm she was trying to pushing him off with and with ease ripped her arm from the circuits of her shoulders, she screamed as her circuits started sparkling and oil dripped, lucky in a sense not catching fire…though this didn't seem to matter. Chica started crying, pressure from her pain was pushing tears from her beautiful eyes and then started to tear out some watered down oil. Mike did the same to her other arm…again with ease, snapping like a twig…her screams were pointless, Mike chucked her arms to one side and then grabbed her head…he didn't say a word but grunted his strength in twisted her head…she made her last scream and begging Mike to stop but again…this was pointless…Mike twisted her head to one side, cracking some plastic covering, bending the metal in her neck and snapping it clean off…her voices frazzled in a distorted tone and her body didn't move…her mouth moving slightly and twitching eye. Mike looked into her eyes…oil was still dripping out of her…he chuckled and slammed her head hard into the floor, the plastic coating of her once beautiful face falling apart and leaving a metallic skull of her endo-skeleton. Chica was dead…_

 _Mike panted and laughed evilly, though his eyes started glitching…he stood up, hovering over Chica's headless body…Mike started to growl…he could hear some crying to the side of him…he turned in puzzlement and saw Ty, hiding behind the smashed door…Mike smiled at his scared son…Ty's crying then become something of anger and ran to his father, throwing punches at him…this of course did not affect Mike and saw this little child as a joke…_

 ** _TY:_** _WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? YOU KILLED MUM! WHY? WHY, DADDY, WHY? WHY ARE YOU ACTING THIS WAY? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?_

 ** _MIKE:_** _Hee. It's okay, kid. (_ _Picks Ty up_ _) You can join her! You'll be…together!_

 _Mike with all this strength and brute force chucks Ty across the room and into a wall, Ty smashed violently and fell onto the floor. He wept a little but tried to show he wasn't scared…Mike then walked up to Ty, looking down on him…without a care in the world._

 ** _TY:_** _Daddy…I know this is not you…(_ _Mike raises his foot, ready to stamp Ty's face_ _) I…forgive you, Daddy…I…love you…and mommy…_

 _Mike then simply stamped on Ty's face, cracking his plastic face coating…it only took one forceful stamp for Ty to become limp…and lifeless…_

The memory faded…

Pain and then darkness…

Ty had a little tear roll down his cheek, he quickly wiped it. He looked over to fan, who was now snoring softy. He smiled at the former police officer, for it was him that brought him back to life.

 **NOTES: That's it for this chapter. Sorry, it's been a while but I had other projects I wanted to complete first. This story is still alive. However, I'm not sure when I'll be uploaded the next chapter, I'm sure it'll be soon.**


End file.
